Convert $10\ \dfrac{15}{26}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${10}\ {\dfrac{15}{26}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{15}{26}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $26$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{26}{26} = {\dfrac{260}{26}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{260}{26}} + {\dfrac{15}{26}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{260}{26}} + {\dfrac{15}{26}} = \dfrac{275}{26}$